User blog:Cheironyx/Bonus 3
'Confidential' 'STAFF EMERGENCY EVACUATION MANUAL' ' *If directed to do so by the principal or his representative *If an A-1 alert has been issued *If there has been no communication from outside for ten days or more Reproduction prohibited Document 15-10286 | revised 1/10/XX ' ' By unsealing this document, you are deemed to have agreed to Nondisclosure Agreement 16432. (Refer to the text of said agreement for penal provisions etc.) If this document has been unsealed without permission, or if it is disclosed or leaked to an unqualified third party, contact the XXXX Auditing Department immediately. Any information that readers may acquire from this document (whether in written, oral or visual form) should be kept strictly secret. Even in investigations by public institutions and data collection by the various media organisations, you should not touch on the existence or contents of this document whatsoever, regardless of the circumstances. 1. Firstly If this document has been unsealed, it is assumed that an A-1 alert or equivalent situation has occurred. (In exceptional cases, contact the XXXX Auditing Department immediately after referring to the Nondisclosure Clause.) This document considers methods of dealing with such emergency situations. In unique circumstances, decisions and actions appropriate to the situation will be essential. Keep in mind that in this type of situation, the various liberties and safeties normally guaranteed in day-to-day life will be rare luxuries, and the common sense used in general daily life will be an impediment. Many lives rest on adapting to the circumstances and taking appropriate actions. 2. Initial Responses Firstly, contact the authorities and wait for a treatment squad. However, it may take some time for the treatment squad to arrive, and it is possible that their arrival may be difficult in some situations. The important things are to secure and isolate. After taking protective measures promptly, secure not only the infected, but all humans in your location who do not have protective measures. You must not permit them to move around. Afterwards, completely isolate the location and its surroundings. Use whatever methods of securing and isolation are appropriate to the circumstances. In some cases, persuasion by authorities in that location (such as police officers, or teachers at a school) may be effective. If people do not respond to persuasion, the use of coercive force such as weaponry may also be considered; however, this also bears the risk of panicking and confusion. Any casualties of armed conflict should be disregarded. Should you fail in isolation, there is a high chance that at least several dozen lives will be lost. 3. Responses to Unexpected Situations Initial containment is important for infection control, but we shall assume that this has failed, causing a so-called pandemic situation in which the infection has proliferated explosively. You may have failed at the aforementioned containment, or the situation may have already occurred by the time this document was unsealed. In this case, the important things are again to secure and isolate. However, you should secure manpower and materials, and you should isolate the uninfected. It is assumed that the usable resources and personnel will both be limited. Armed conflict should be considered when securing materials. When securing manpower, your basic policies should be strict screening and isolation. Again, assume armed conflict will occur. 4. Lastly There have been a variety of moral systems in all ages and countries, but a common point in all moral systems is that human life should be given highest priority. It is for this very reason that when a large number of lives are in peril, we must not hesitate to lose a small number of lives. Once this document has been unsealed, a spirit of tolerance and caring is not a virtue. Prepare yourself. Thousands to millions of lives rest on your shoulders. '= Contagion Varieties and Identification' One important requirement for weapons is that they generate the necessary damage across the necessary range, and biological weapons are no exception. When used over a wide range on the battlefield, the main objective is to restrict human resources through the outbreak of disease. In this case, it is preferable that the number of patients who require care increases. In other words, the mortality rate should be kept as low as the infection rate is high. Conversely, if used to eliminate a small-scale target, it is preferable to raise the mortality rate and keep the infection rate low so as not to spread the damage. By noting the differences between these contagion varieties, you should be able to respond calmly and effectively even in an emergency situation. 2. Exceptions Those with high infection rates have low mortality rates, and those with low infection rates have high mortality rates. These are the desired specifications for completed products, but if a product under research is leaked, this may not apply. Additionally, should it proliferate over a wide area, there is a possibility that it will mutate and acquire different traits to the original. In light of this, cautious responses will be required. 3. Strains The following are the strains being researched as of X/XXXX. This is a broad classification, and will change with time. Alpha Strain: A wide-range infection type. Based on the XXXXXX bacterium, with enhanced infectiousness and transmission routes. Major symptoms include fever, sweating and nausea. Has an incubation period of 3 to 6 days. Transmission routes include contact, droplet and blood transmission. The mortality rate is low, but if appropriate treatment is not given, there is a possibility of aftereffects and death from debility. Taking account of the incubation period, assume an isolation period of around 10 days. Remaining cautious of infection (if possible, wearing an airtight suit is preferable), you should use the first-aid box marked "alpha". Beta Strain: A fatal infection type. Based on the XXXXXX virus, with increased resistance to existing vaccines. The major symptoms are vomiting, diarrhoea, haemorrhage and coughing up blood. The transmission route is blood infection. Has an incubation period of around 2 hours. The mortality rate is almost 100%. People displaying infection by the Beta strain should not be approached. The virus in the blood will disappear approximately 7 hours after death. Omega Strain: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX. XXXXXXXXXXXXX. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX kingdom, XXXXXXXXXXXX at the domain level XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX should not be applied. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX cardiac arrest, XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX marked "omega" XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX not be used. ' To basement (refer to page 8) 1F: Covered Passageway Office Staff Entrance Visitor Entrance Infirmary Workshop Workshop Storage Room Boys' Toilet Girls' Toilet Machine Room Cafeteria and Store Warehouse Janitor's Room and Janitor's Storage Club Room 1 Club Room 2 Club Room 3 Club Room 4 Club Room 5 Club Room 6 Club Room 7 Club Room 8 Club Room 9 Student Entrance Hall Stilts Covered Passageway Computer Room Computer Storage Room Boys' Toilet Girls' Toilet Container 1-A 1-B 1-C 1-D Reference Room Container Hall Boys' Toilet Girls' Toilet (Public Telephone) Refer to page 9 for emergency contacts B2F: Rainwater Storage Tank Emergency Evacuation Zone B1F: Rainwater Storage Tank (top) Machine Room Emergency Storehouse O : Fire Hydrant Locations ' 2F: Girls' Toilet Boys' Toilet Hall Reference Room 3-D 3-C 3-B 3-A Girls' Toilet Boys' Toilet Art Storage Room Art Room School Store Clothing Storage Room Home Economics Room (Clothing) Librarian's Office Library Home Economics Room (Cooking) and Student Cafeteria Girls' Toilet Boys' Toilet Store Backroom Handling Area Kitchen Break Room (Kitchen) (Public Telephone) Refer to page 9 for emergency contacts O : Fire Hydrant Locations ' 3F: Girls' Toilet Boys' Toilet Hall Reference Room 2-D 2-C 2-B 2-A Girls' Toilet Boys' Toilet Physics Lab Storage Room Physics Lab Music Storage Room Music Room Broadcasting Equipment Room Broadcasting Room Student Council Room Student Guidance Room Staff Break Room Chemistry Lab Storage Room Chemistry Lab LL Storage Room LL Room Principal's Office Staff Room Staff Dressing Room (F) Staff Dressing Room (M) (Public Telephone) Refer to page 9 for emergency contacts O : Fire Hydrant Locations ''' '''Roof: Equipment Zone Horticulture Club Zone Solar Power Zone Equipment Zone O : Fire Hydrant Locations '= About the School's Protective Facilities' 1. Basement The first and second basement floors are the emergency evacuation zone for this school. In an emergency, this should be used as a base. 2. Supplies It is assumed that 15 people or less will be living here. It is stocked with enough food for one month. Water and power can be used indefinitely by virtue of solar cell power generation and water purification facilities. 3. First Aid Supplies Bandages, antipyretics and antibiotics are stored here, along with contagion-specific first-aid sets. Each set stores enough medicine for 3 people. 4. Entrance Entry is possible through the shutter in the corner of the first floor warehouse. The passcode for the electronic lock is the master code held by the responsible party, or the school's switchboard number (8 digits, excluding the area code) entered in reverse. It can be reconfigured from inside. However, the master code takes priority over other settings. During power outages, the shutter can be raised and lowered manually by unfastening the lock in the panel next to the shutter. (The key is held by the responsible party.) '= Emergency Contacts' Randall Corporation - Megurigaoka Branch Office Phone number: XXX-XXXX-XXXX (direct) E-mail: emergency@randall.XXXX.co.jp Randall Corporation - Head Office Phone number: XXX-XXXX-XXXX (direct) E-mail: emergency.XXXXXXcom '= List of Important Positions' Megurigaoka Gakuin Private High School Address: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Phone number: XXX-XXXX-XXXX Saint Isidorus University Address: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Phone number: XXX-XXXX-XXXX XXXX Garrison Address: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Phone number: XXX-XXXX-XXXX XXXX Air Base Address: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Phone number: XXX-XXXX-XXXX XXXXXXXXXX Central Hospital Address: XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Phone number: XXX-XXXX-XXXX XXXXXXXXXX 'Translation notes:' *This document is read left-to-right, so the pages are in reverse order in the (right-to-left) manga tankoubon. *The "LL Room" is a (probably computer-assisted) "language learning" room. *Saint Isidore (or Isidorus) was a Spanish archbishop sometimes known as "the last scholar of the ancient world". *Some probable typos in the original have been corrected: ** "If directed to do so by the principal and his representative" -> "If directed to do so by the principal or his representative" ** "and those with low mortality rates have high infection rates" -> "and those with low infection rates have high mortality rates" ** "In light of this, cautious targets will be required" -> "In light of this, cautious responses will be required" __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Bonus chapter